conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Esupanyá/Dictionary
A - a a prep. to; towards; a; hacia. abirito adj. open; abierto. abwira n. grandmother; grandma; abuela. abwiro n. grandfather; grandpa; abuelo. achi n. chopsticks; palillos. acho cardinal. eight; ocho. adrakachivo adj. attractive; appealing; tempting; nice; atractivo; tentador; bonito. adyo n. hate; dislike; odio; desagrado. aikivú n. waste; desperdicio. Etymology: Jap.- 'haikibutsu'. aiko n. tenderness; ternura. Etymology: Jap aikou - love. aîndro prep. inside of; adentro. airo n. iron; material out of which metaphorically men are made of; hierro; material del cual el hombre está metaforicamente hecho. aitáw adj. agitated; nervous; agitado; nervioso. aito n. attachment; keenness; interest; afecto; ahinco; interés. ajishyô n. addition; counting; suma; adición; cuenta. ak n. chance; probability; likelyhood; probabilidad; certidumbre; suerte. Etymology: Probably Jap hakushi (chance), but maybe not.. akishyô n. action; movement; handling; treating; acción; movimiento; tratamiento. akusashyô n. accusation; accusing; blaming; acusación; enculpamiento. ámare n. man; person; human; hombre; persona; humano. ámaro n. shoulder; hombro. ámaro n. support; base; soporte; base. Note: Probably came from the similar idea a crying shoulder conveys. amárugo n. alkali; alcalino. adj. alkali; alcalino. amúa n. needle; point; aguja; punto. ânásuma n. spirit; ghost; apparition; ghoul; espiritu; fantasma; aparición; manifestación; prescencia. ânchibo adj. ancient; old; antiguo; viejo. aniyo n. ring; circle; anillo; círculo; aro. anyo n. year; año. anûnshyo n. advertisement; announcement; anuncio; réclamen. ânvarân adj. unbalanced; unequal; imbalanceado; desigual; disparejo. aorashyô n. adoration; worshipping; loving; adoración; alabo. apamáw adj. turned off; dormant; dulled; darkened; apagado; oscurecido; descolorido. aparato n. contraption; machine; device; máquina; aparato; contrapción; instrumento. aparîne adj. apparent; superficial; aparente; de apariencia; superficial. apimo n. affection; attachment; love; care; necessity; apego; afecto; amor; necesidad. apirudo n. agreement; deal; treaty; acuerdo; tratado. aprastáw adj. squashed; compressed; distorted; beat up; crushed; aplastado; comprimido; distorsionado; apaleado; golpeado. apretáw adj. tight; squashed; cramped; apretado; lleno; aplastado. aprovashyô n. approvement; accepting; aprovación; aceptación. ara n. hour; time; hora; tiempo. árano n. organ; órgano. aranya n. spider; araña. arauvîno n. discussion; argument; dispute; row; confrontation; argumento; disputa; desacuerdo; confrontación. araô n. cotton; fluff; wool; algodón; lana; pelambre. arapi n. face; representative; interface; medium; cara; representativo; interfaz; faz; medio. are demons. that; aquél; aquella; aquello. Note: This is a formal (polite) demonstrative for distance rather than proximity. aregráw adj. fixed; arranged; decided; arreglado; organizado; decidido. areó prep. around; alrededor. arepênchyo adj. sorry; regretful; guilty; arrepentido; culpable. arichitsó n. altitude; highness; altitud; elevación. ariva prep. up; above; arriba; encima. arivîno n. food; sustenance; nurture; comida; alimento; nutriente; sustento. aro n. gold; oro. arso adj. false; fake; untrue; falso; falluque; mentira. arubusto n. shrub; bush; tree; foliage; arbusto; mata; árbol; follaje. áruda n. skirt; dress; falda; vestido. árude n. order; command; órden; comando. arujî n. field with grass; campo con pasto. arumwirso n. lunch; food; almuerzo; comida. arumá n. armada; troops; armada; tropas. áruma n. shape; composture; state; forma; compostura; estado. arumonia n. harmony; peace; harmonía; paz. aryânsa n. alliance; pact; agreement; alianza; pacto; acuerdo. aseshinato n. assasination; murder; homicide; killing; asesinato; homicidio; matanza. asete n. oil; fat; grease; sludge; aceite; grasa; manteca. ashîno n. seat; chair; place; silla; asiento; lugar. asiro n. steel; acero. asta prep. until; hasta. asukeraso adj. disgusting; gross; asqueroso; cochino. asó adj. blue; cold; azul; frío. n. blue; azul. ásoro n. matchstick; phosphorous; lighter; fósforo; cerillo; encendedor. asúka n. sugar; sweet; dulce; azúcar. atake n. attack; strike; ataque; golpe. atenshyô n. attention; interest; mind; atención; interés; mente. avaw prep. down; downstairs; downwards; abajo; hacia abajo. Avaw estáy. I am downstairs. Estoy abajo. ávê adj. young; jóven. ávê n. teenager; young man/woman; adolescente; jóven. avia n. bee; abeja. avimo n. friend; pal; buddy; mate; brother; amigo; cuate; hermano. avárao adj. bitter; cruel; amargo; cruel. avirya n. family; familia. avitashyô n. room; habitación. awto n. act; action; gesture; acto; acción; gesto; expresión. áya n. treasure; tesoro. Etymology: joya. ayráw adj. sharp; cutting-edge; recent; novel; pointy; afilado; puntiagudo; novedoso; reciente; de vanguardia; agudo. ayúa n. help; assistance; support; ayuda; asistencia; soporte. añivá n. animal; beast; savage; animal; bestia; salvaje. aúste n. adjustment; shift; movement; change; ajuste; movimiento; cambio. ayuvi n. floor; base; piso; base. áruno n. decoration; adorno; decoración. amúo adj. acute; high-pitched; pointy; agudo; puntiagudo. árito adj. tall; high; far; alto; lejos. áruma n. soul; spirit; ghost; espíritu; alma; ánima; fantasma. avima n. friend (female); girlfriend; amiga. avistá n. friendship; amistad. árite n. art; expression; arte; expresión. âncho adj. wide; ancho. n. clearing; savannah; claro; pradera; savana. âneryá adj. previous; before; anterior; previo. ânguro n. angle; ángulo. ângásto adj. narrow; angosto. n. passage; straight; pasaje; camino; estrecho. ânyó n. glasses; sunglasses; lentes; anteojos; gafas; lentes de sol. aprênji n. apprentice; student; learner; aprendiz; estudiante. aprênjisáe n. learning; aprendisaje. aráw n. plough; farming; cultivation; arado; cultivado; cultivación. árubo n. tree; base; column; árbol; base; columna. áruko n. arc; semicircle; bridge; arch; arco; semicírculo; puente. ashya prep. towards; hacia. ásupero adj. rough; scratchy; áspero. akéo demons. that; aquél; aquella; aquello. Note: This is a plain (informal) demonstrative for large distances. B - b bai n. valley; valle. baka n. idiot; asshole; idiota; imbécil. adj. stupid; idiotic; nonsense; estúpido; idiota; sin sentido; estupidez. bakuát n. explosion; explosión. Etymology: Jap. bakuhatsu (explosion). bamva1 n. bomb; explosive; bomba; explosivo. Hom: bamva ‘bomb’. bamva2 n. pump; bomba a presión. Hom: bamva ‘pump’. banana n. banana; fool; banana; plátano; idiota. bâne n. glove; guante. banyo n. bathroom; bath; bathtub; shower; baño; bañera; tina; ducha. Me dáy baño I give myself a bath. Me doy un baño. Banyo-se para banyarse uso. I use the bathroom to have a bath/shower. Uso el baño para bañarme/ducharme. bapó n. vapour; steam; fog; vapor; niebla; neblina. bara n. ball; sphere; bola; pelota; esfera. bara aro n. testicles; balls; testículos; cojones; bolas. baraná n. rail; riel; barandal. barato n. cheap; at reach; common; barato; al alcance; común. baró n. value; price; valor; precio. barú n. baloon; globe; sphere; globo; esfera. barubiya n. chin; barbilla. barânse n. balance; equilibrium; stability; balance; equilibrio; estabilidad. barênchi n. bravery; valentía. barîne adj. brave; valiente. bevi n. baby; toddler; small child; bebé; pequeñín; niñito. bárude n. bucket; can; balde; lata. báruko n. boat; ship; bote; barco. báw adj. low; short; deep; bajo; corto; profundo; hondo. bânda n. band; group; ensemble; orchestra; banda; grupo; conjunto musical; orquesta. bândia n. tray; inbox; bandeja de entrada. bânko n. bank; reserve; banco; reserva. barsa n. bag; container; basket; bolsa; contenedor; canasta. baso n. glass; container; bottle; vaso; contenedor; botella. básuke n. forest; wood; jungle; woodland; wilderness; bosque; jungla; selva; naturaleza. baw prep. under; bajo. bênána n. window; ventana. benino n. venom; poison; veneno. bênishivo ordinal. twentieth; vigésimo. béo adj. beautiful; pretty; pleasant; bello; bonito; agradable. berano n. summer; verano. berubînsa n. shame; shyness; verguenza. berudá n. truth; verdad. bicho n. bug; insect; weirdo; bicho; insecto; extraño; persona rara. bidryo n. glass; vidrio. bimate n. moustache; bigote. bîne adj. living; viviente. bîno n. wind; viento. biro n. virus; virus. biso n. kiss; beso. bomiyo n. globe; baloon; lightbulb; bulb; globo; esfera; globo; foco; ampolleta; bulbo. borshiyo n. pocket; bag; bolsillo; bolsa. borûná n. will; voluntad. botéa n. bottle; flask; container; botella; envase; contenedor. botô n. button; pin; holder; clip; botón; aguja; sostenedor; clip. brânko n. white; pure; chalk; blanco; puro; tiza. braso n. arm; brazo. briyâne adj. bright; shiny; glossy; brillante; resplandeciente; reluciente; refulgente. brilliant; smart; intelligent; clever; brillante; inteligente. briyo n. glow; shine; reflection; brillo; resplandor; reflejo. bryotika n. library; bookstore; source; information; librería; tienda de libros; fuente; información. byáe n. journey; viaje. base n. base; basics; base; básico. bávito n. vomit; vómito. beschio n. dress; vestido. bevia n. drink; juice; alcohol; bebida; jugo; trago; alcohol. bia n. life; vida. bio n. old; viejo. bisa n. beauty; orderliness; tidyness; neatness; simplicity; belleza; orden; simplicidad. bista n. sight; eyesight; vista. byorînshya n. violence; violencia. brava n. joke prank; broma. C - c chake n. crash; impact; choque; impacto; golpe. Syn: kura, shoue, yachâ. chara n. chat; talk; discussion; gossip; conversation; charla; conversación; discusión; chisme. chi cardinal. ten; diez. chia n. aunt; tía. chicho n. saying; expression; dicho; expresión. chieschyô n. digestion; digestión. chiíra n. scissors; tijeras. chîna n. ink; tinta. chinapay n. bread; pan. Etymology: Indonesian tinapay. chînda n. store; shop; tienda. chiniro n. money; wealth; dinero; riqueza. chînko n. penis; dick; wang; pene; pico; cualquier colloquialismo para pene. chio n. uncle; tío. chipo n. type; tipo. chira n. earth; tierra. chirekishyô n. direction; intention; dirección; intención. chisa n. bug; insect; bicho; insecto. Etymology: Jap - chiisai (tiny). chisa adj. small; pequeño. chisa n. chalk; tiza. chishiprina n. discipline; training; disciplina; entrenamiento. chishisé cardinal. diesiseis; sixteen. chishisishimo ordinal. sixteenth; decimosexto. chisinyo n. design; purpose; diseño; propósito. chiso adj. stiff; tieso. chistâne adj. distant; far-away; remote; distante; lejano; remoto. chistaso adj. funny; awkward; laughable; bizzare; gracioso; chistoso; extraño; bizarro. Syn: youkî. chisukushyô n. discussion; argument; debate; discusión; debate; argumento. chiverichio adj. fun; amusing; funny; chistoso; divertido; interesante. chivishyô n. division; disagreement; rift; gap; división; desacuerdo; quiebre; espacio. cho n. day; día; jornada. chokorate n. sweet; candy; treat; surprise; dulce; golosina; regalo; sorpresa. Variant: chokorito. chouryo n. hearing ability; oído; abilidad auditiva. Etymology: Jap chouryoku (hearing ability). D - d da cardinal. two; dos. dâne int. where?; dónde? dâne rel. pron. where; donde. Dâne dei está. It's where I left it. Está donde lo dejé. danyo n. damage; loss; daño; pérdida. dara adj. lazy; tired; flojo; cansado. dase cardinal. twelve; doce. de prep. of; from; de; desde. degrarashyô n. statement; declaración. deopye n. toe; dedo del pie. depêdîne adj. dependant; relying; that counts on; dependiente; que cuenta con; que depende de. derachira adj. earthly; terrestrial; terrenal; terrestre. deráw adj. thin; bony; meager; delgado; flaco; huesudo. dericha n. right; straight; derecha; estrecho. dericho n. right; justification; derecho; justificación. dericho adj. straight; right-sided; right-handed; derecho; diestro. derikáw adj. delicate; fragile; delicado; frágil. derishá adj. delicious; tasty; exquisite; delicioso; exquisito; rico. desaráyo n. development; change; growth; formation; desarrollo; cambio; crecimiento; formación. desio n. desire; want; passion; deseo; pasión; querer. desturukishyô n. destruction; destrucción. desukonoshio adj. unkown; uncertain; incierto; desconocido. desupirito adj. awake; aware; conscious; despierto; consciente; alerta. detai n. detail; scruple; detalle; escrúpulo. dîne n. tooth; diente. disde prep. from; desde. dishiva n. tenth; décima parte. dishivo ordinal. tenth; décimo. divi adj. weak; defenceless; débil; indefenso. dobráw adj. bent; curved; doblado; curvo; curvado. doráw adj. golden; deluxe; dorado; de lujo. doró n. pain; dolor. dorumio n. asleep; dormido. dosishivo ordinal. twelfth; duodécimo. doutó n. doctor; specialist; healer; doctor; médico; especialista; curador. dra prep. after; beyond; tras; más allá de. draváw n. work; labour; trabajo; labor. drenáe n. sewage; piping; pipe; tube; cañería; drenaje; tubería; tubo; desagüe. dresishivo ordinal. thirteenth; decimotercero. dri cardinal. three; tres. dripa n. guts; entrañas; tripa. drise cardinal. thirteen; trece. driste adj. sad; melancholic; triste; melancólico. dristisa n. sadness; depression; tristeza; depresión. druko n. way; manera. drwino n. thunder; trueno. dwinyo n. owner; dueño; propietario. dyadrá n. posterior; posterior. Etymology: de atrás. desturuio adj. destroyed; annihilated; torn; destruido; destrozado; aniquilado. desyáw adj. desired; wanted; required; deseado; querido; requerido. E - e ê prep. in; at; on; en; sobre; adentro de. ê rîne adj. in front; before; en frente; antes de. ea n. stick; palo. egripse n. eclipse; eclipse. eimpro n. example; ejemplo. eito n. effect; influence; efecto; influencia. ejíshyo n. building; edifice; structure; edificio; construcción; estructura. ekipo n. team; union; equipo; unión. ekivokáw adj. wrong; false; erroneous; incorrect; equivocado; incorrecto; falso; erróneo. ekonáviko adj. economic; económico. ekonovia n. economy; trade; business; economía; intercambio; negocio. eksupânshyô n. expansion; growth; reach; expansión; crecimiento; alcance. eksuperînshya n. experience; wisdom; experiencia; sabiduría. eksupirito n. expert; specialist; experto; especialista. ema n. sea; ocean; mar; océano. ênai n. strange; perverted; abnormal; extraño; pervertido; anormal. êndrá n. entrance; entrada. êndre prep. in between; among; entre; en medio de. enerá adj. main; principal; general; principal. eneria n. energy; energía. êneriténmê n. entertainment; freetime; leisure; hobby; entretenimiento; tiempo lobre; pasatiempo; hobby. Etymology: Most likely straight from Eng. entertainment.. enevimo n. enemy; foe; adversary; enemigo; contrincante; adversario. enevistá n. rivalry; enemistad; rivalría. enirumo adj. sick; ill; enfermo; resfriado. ênkândra prep. against; facing; en contra de; en frente. enoáw adj. angry; irate; furious; enojado; con ira; furioso. ênsenyânsa n. teaching; advice; enseñanza; moraleja; consejo. epsistînshya n. existence; reality; existencia; realidad. erá n. error; mistake; error. éra n. age; era; time; era; periodo; época; tiempo. eraira n. winter; invierno. Etymology: heladera. eravîna n. tool; herramienta. eraw n. eye; ojo. eria n. wound; injury; herida; lesión. erînshya n. heritage; herencia. erubio n. boiled; fervent; hervido; fervente. erumano n. brother; hermano. esena n. scenery; scene; situation; stage; escenario; escena; situación; estrado; tarima. esgravitsó n. slavery; esclavitud. esgravo n. slave; prisioner; esclavo; prisionero. esgritsura n. writing; composition; calligraphy; escritura; composición; caligrafía. estájo n. reunion; gathering; cause; reunión; congregación; causa. estámpa n. lable; stamp; sticker; note; estampa; nota; pegotina; sticker. estashyô n. station; stop; estación; parada. estávamo n. stomach; pouch; belly; abdomen; estómago; bolsa; barriga; abdomen. estsúpio adj. stupid; idiotic; estúpido; idiota. esturea n. star; signal; light; estrella; signo; seña; luz. esukara n. scale; measurement; escala; medición. esupá n. sword; knife; espada; cuchillo. esupána n. sponge; esponja. Esupanyá n. Esupanyish; Esupañá. Yo esupanyá abro. I speak Esupanyish. Hablo esupañá. esupashyo n. space; outer space; emptiness; espacio; espacio exterior; vacío. esupáso n. husband; fiancé; esposo; comprometido. esuperânsa n. hope; faith; esperanza; fe. esupeshyá adj. special; remarkable; especial; notable. esupira n. school; college; university; escuela; colegio; universidad. Little difference between the three in Esupany'a life. etowa n. star; estrella. Etymology: Jap - etowa-ru (French êtoile?). evenino adj. feminine; femenino. evînshya n. evidence; proof; evidencia; prueba. evorushyô n. evolution; change; adaptation; reaction; evolución; cambio; adaptación; reacción. evoshyô n. emotion; emoción. ezukashyô n. education; teaching; course; manners; educación; enseñanza; curso; modales. Bî ezukashyô chine. (He) is well educated/mannered. Es muy educado. eraba n. water; sustenance; agua; sustento. erukai adj. brown; tanned; café; bronceado. F - f fu n. couple; pareja. fuishîne adj. enough; sufficient; suficiente. fûngra n. jungle; rain forest; jungla; bosque tropical. furyaso n. furious; angry; irate; furioso; enojado; con ira; enardecido. furyosavêne adv. furiously; furiosamente. fuzuro n. future; forecoming; futuro; porvenir. fwave adj. soft; suave. fweritevêne adv. strongly; fuertemente. fwi n. authority; autoridad. Etymology: juez. fwimo n. fire; flame; passion; fuego; llama; pasión. fwimo n. game; juego. fwinyo n. dream; ideal; sueño; ideal. fwirite adj. strong; powerful; loud; strident; potent; buff; tough; fuerte; fornido; poderoso; fuerte (de volumen); estridente; potente; fornido; duro. fwirsa n. strength; power; capacity; fuerza; poder; capacidad. fueschyô n. suggestion; sugerencia. fustânsya n. substance; sustancia. fwiro n. floor; ground; suelo; piso. fûno prep. next to; besides; junto; al lado. G - g grâ adj. great; big; major; real; gran; grande; mayor; real. grana n. farm; cultivation; granja; cultivación; arado. grânde adj. great; big; important; main; large; grande; voluminoso; importante; principal; enorme. graniro n. farmer; peasant; granjero; paisano. grano n. grain; seed; origin; grano; semilla; origen. graro adj. clear; transparent; translucent; see-through; claro; transparente; translúcido. graro adj. clear; understandable; comprehensible; simple; precise; claro; comprensible; entendible; simple; preciso. grasa n. fat; sludge; lard; grasa; manteca; melasa. gravashyô n. recording; account; evidence; grabación; cuenta; evidencia. gravo n. nail; staff; clavo; estaca. gráw n. grade; degree; amount; grado; cantidad; alcance. greînshya n. belief; religion; outlook; judgement; creencia; religión; mirada; modo de ver; juzgado; juicio. grejito n. credit; wealth; affluence; crédito; afluenciad; dinero. greshivîno n. growth; development; formation; crecimiento; desarrollo; formación. gri n. grey; gris. adj. grey; bleak; pessimistic; neutral; ambiguous; gris; con mal porvenir; pesimístico; neutral; ambiguo. gruerudá n. cruelty; abuse; crueldad; abuso. grui adj. cruel; cold; cold-blooded; mercyless; cruel; frio; sanguinario; despiadado. grupo n. group; bunch; congregation; band; grupo; montón; congregación; banda. grwiso n. thick; grueso. gryashyô n. creation; creación. gwako n. wax; earwax; cera; cera del oído. Etymology: Jp. wakkusu - wax. gwamo adj. elastic; stretchy; bendy; flexible; elástico; enlongable; dobladizo; flexible. Etymology: Jap. 'wagomu' - elastic band. gwankyô n. curve; bend; fork (in road); curva; viraje; doblamiento. Etymology: Jap wankyoku (curve). gwiso n. bone; structure; hueso; estructura. gwivo n. egg; huevo. gyoka n. seafood; fish; marisco; pescado. Etymology: Jap gyokairui - seafood. H - h haikê n. credit; investment; crédito; inversión. hânchikáw n. sacred; holy; sagrado. hângre n. blood; essence; sangre; esencia. hapa n. soup; sopa. hare demons. this; that; ese; esa; eso. Note: This is a formal (polite) demonstrative for medium proximity. hário adj. hard; solid; duro; sólido. haro adj. alone; solo. haro adj. only; solo. haruabre adj. healthy; saludable. haruo n. greeting; salute; saludo. havó n. taste; sabor. havre prep. over; on top of; sobre; encima de. he cardinal. six; seis. hefo n. conquest; liberation; conquista; liberación. Etymology: Jap - seyfuku - conquest. hegrito n. secret; secreto. hegrito adj. secret; concealed; hidden; secreto; escondido; oculto. hemûndo ordinal. second; segundo. hemuro adj. safe; seguro. henaka n. back (of body); reverso; espalda. Etymology: Jap. senaka (back of body). hênchivedro n. centimetre; centímetro. hênishiva n. one hundredth; centñesima. heparáw adj. separate; separado. hepiyo n. brush; hairbrush; paintbrush; cepillo; peine; peineta; pincel. hepiyo pero n. hairbrush; peine; cepillo. hepjwá adj. sexual; sexual. hereniá n. serenity; serenidad. heribro n. brain; intelligence; wit; conscience; cerebro; inteligencia; audacidad; consciencia. heritiro adj. certain; definite; tangible; certero; definido; tangible. herivoshi n. arc; section; arco; sección. heriyo n. match; cerillo. herupîne n. snake; serpiente; culebra. hevana n. week; semana. heviya n. seed; semiya; germen. hia n. eyebrow; ceja. hikusto ordinal. sixth; sexto. hîndro n. centre; middle; bisection; centro; medio; bisección. hipchivo ordinal. seventh; séptimo. hira n. wax; beeswax; cera; cera de abeja. hiro n. hill; cerro. Etymology: probably protoSpan *serro or Jp. hiru or even Eng. hill, all meaning hill. hiruka adj. near; close; at reach; cerca; prójimo; al alcance. hiryo adj. serious; serio. ho n. sun; sol. ho n. south; sur. homariro n. hat; sombrero. horavîne adv. only; solamente. horudáw n. warrior; guerrero. hoshiá n. society; sociedad. hotso adv. suddenly; unexpectedly; repentinamente; sin previo aviso. Etymology: Jap sotsuji (sudden). howasowa adj. nervous; tense; nervioso; tenso. Etymology: Jap sowasowa (nervous). huishi n. level; extent; reach; nivel; alcanze; extensión. Etymology: ???. hupari n. sport; game; deporte; juego. huruva n. while; moment; instance; rato; momento; instancia. huruo adj. sharp; very; afilado; muy. conj. very; muy. ho ânyó n. sunglasses; lentes de sol; gafas. hámara n. shadow; sombra. hapato n. shoe; sandal; zapato; sandalia. haró n. health; salud. hemû prep. according to; según; de acuerdo con. hemûndo n. second; segundo. hênchio n. sense; sentido. hênishivo ordinal. hundredth; centésimo. heraso adj. jealous; celoso. herekishyô n. selection; selección. hipso n. sex; gender; sexo. hiryamîne adv. seriously; seriamente. hônrisa n. smile; sonrisa. horuprisa n. disaster; desastre. I - i ibá adj. same; igual; lo mismo. icho n. fact; happening; hecho; ocurrencia. ie n. boss; head in command; leader; jefe; comando; líder. igrishya n. temple; templo. ikishyô n. tale; lie; excuse; story; cuento; mentira; excusa; historia. imarânse n. unbalance; imbalance. îmbîno n. invention; invención. imovi adj. still; quieto; inmóvil. impashîne adj. impatient; impaciente. impashînshya n. impatience; impaciencia. impiryo n. empire; imperio. imporitâne adj. important; vital; essential; importante; vital; esencial. imporitânshya n. importance; importancia. impursáw adj. impulsed; thrust; moved forward; impulsado; empujado; lanzado adelante. impurso n. impulse; thrust; impulso; empuje. impwisto n. order; toll; órden; pago. în n. fence; frontier; boundary; division; reja; corral; frontera; límite; división. Etymology: Jp. fensu - fence. ine n. rice; food; arroz; comida. îneri n. interest; interés. înerîne n. intelligent; smart; clever; inteligente; perspicaz. înerukámyo n. exchange; swap; intercambio. îneryá adj. inner; interior. îneschino n. intestine; bowel; intestino; tripa. îngrevîno n. increment; increase; growth; incremento; crecimiento. înkorito adj. wrong; incorrect; equivocado; incorrecto. ino n. full; replete; satisfied; lleno; repleto; satisfecho. însturuvîno n. instrument; tool; instrumento; herramienta. însuishîne adj. insufficient; insuficiente. însúrito n. insult; insulto. inzústurya n. work; industry; trabajo; industria. inzusturyáso adj. dilligent; working; hard-worker; trabajador; industrioso; diligente. iro n. colour; tone; atmosphere; emotion; context; color; tono; atmósfera; emoción; contexto. iruba n. grass; vegetation; greenery; pasto; hierba; vegetación; verdura. ishiko adj. material; tangible; present-state; physical; material; tangible; en estado presente; físico. isra n. island; isla. istarya n. history; historia. iste n. east; orient; este; oriente. ivozó adj. possible; eventual; uncertain; probably; posible; eventual; incierto; probable. ikite adj. alive; vivo. io n. ugly; hideous; feo; horrible. irichi adj. fertile; productive; fértil; productivo. ise demons. this; that; ese; eso; esa. Note: This is a plain (informal) demonstrative showing a medium distance. isto demons. this; esto; este; esta. Isto aniyo adrakachivo (é). This ring is attractive. Este anillo es atrayente. Note: This is a plain (informal) demonstrative. iváê n. image; picture; imagen; dibujo. J - j jika n. time; the pass of time; tiempo; el transcurso del tiempo. jishînka n. thunder; lightning; relámpago; trueno; rayo. Etymology: jishinkaminarikajioyaji. K - k ka int. a question particle; do; una partícula interrogativa. Te ruta yusta ka? Do you like fruit? Te gusta la fruta? kachiwasay n. peace; paz. kádyosava n. god; lord; allmighty; dios; señor; todopoderoso. Etymology: Even though it looks like Jap. 'kamisama' (God), there's the unlikely proposition made by scholars that it is in fact a portmanteaux of 'kamisama' and 'dios'.. kaisó n. algae; seaweed; dark green; alga; verde oscuro. kaka n. excrement; poop; excremento; caca. kampana n. bell; campana. idea; idea. kampo n. field; clearing; grassland; campo; claro; pastizal. kamyo n. change; shift; cambio; transformación. kanasta n. basket; canasta. kânko n. structure; form; building; estructura; forma; edificio. Etymology: Jap. kinkotsu (structure). kânshyô n. song; composition; melody; tune; choir; canción; composición; melodía; coro. kapayapá n. coexistence; convivencia. kapya n. copy; imitation; couple; copia; imitación; par. kara n. face; surface; side; personality; character; cara; superficie; lado; personalidad; personaje. karakó n. snail; mollusc; caracol; molusco. karinyo n. love; care; affection; warmth; amor; cariño; afecto; calor. karira n. race; struggle; effort; carrera; esfuerzo; lucha. karó n. heat; warmth; affection; calor; afecto. káro n. carriage; trolley; vehicle; cart; carrito; carro; vehículo; carruaje. karo adj. expensive; large; caro; grande. karubô n. coal; dirt; filth; fuel; carbón; mugre; tierra; suciedad; combustible. karuraso adj. hot; sweltering; boiling; caluroso; ferviente; hirviente. kasa n. house; home; dwelling; casa; hogar; vivienda. kasáw n. married; engaged; casado; comprometido. kaschimo n. punishment; retribution; penitence; castigo; penitencia; retribución; rectificación. kastányo n. brown; brunette; café; moreno; de cabello café. kav n. nap; rest; pause; siesta; descanso; pausa. Etymology: Jap - 'kamin' - nap. kava n. bed; hammock; cama; lecho; hamaca. kavino n. road; path; way; calle; trayectoria; camino. kavinota n. walk; expedition; journey; caminata; expedición; viaje. kavisita n. shirt; undershirt; camiseta. kavo int. what?; how?; cómo?; que? Kavo have? How do you/does (s)he/it know? Cómo sabes/sabe? kawa n. skin; piel. kebráw adj. broken; shattered; roto; hecho añicos. kekônshi n. wedding; marriage; union; boda; casamiento; unión. kerukoto n. kick; patada. keváw adj. burnt; overcooked; quemado; sobrecocinado. ki n. tree; árbol. kirávedrO n. kilometre; kilómetro. kitsó n. stillness; calmness; serenity; quietud; calma; serenidad. kiviko n. chemical; substance; property; químico; sustancia; propiedad. koa n. river; stream; río; riachuelo. kokyó n. home; hogar. konichwá n. a greeting; good day; hello; un saludo; buenos días; hola. konovi n. berry; fruto del bosque. kou n. smoke; dust; vapour; humo; polvo; vapor. Etymology: Jap - koujin (air dust). kovaka n. insect; arthropod; insecto; artrópodo. Etymology: Jap - komakai (small). kowaretá adj. broken; shredded; roto; destrozado. kuvikaza n. pending; awaiting; pendiente. kuvo n. cloud; dark cloud; nube; nube oscura. kásumo n. universe; reality; cosmos; god; universo; realidad; cosmos; dios. kavisa n. shirt; clothing; camisa; ropa; atuendo. koir n. treebark; crust; corteza. Etymology: Probably from Ir. coir - treebark. komvá exp. hello; good day; greetings; yo; hola; buen día; buenos días; saludos; como va? ká n. box; container; cube; caja; contenedor; cubo. ka int. a question particle; do; una partícula interrogativa. Te ruta yusta ka? Do you like fruit? Te gusta la fruta? kabre n. copper; cobre. kaia n. fall; descent; dive; plunge; caída; descenso; piquero; zambullida. kanae n. idea; thought; idea; pensamiento. kardinare n. the cardinal numbers; los números cardinales. Note: * 1 - uno * 2 - da * 3 - dri * 4 - padro * 5 - shînko * 6 - he * 7 - shite * 8 - ácho * 9 - nwive * 10 - chi * 11 - ônse * 12 - dase * 13 - drise * 14 - katarse * 15 - kînse * 16 - chishisé * 17 - chishishite * 18 - chishyacho * 19 - chishinwive * 30 - drena * 31 - drénayuno * 32 - drénayda * 33 - drénaydri * 34 - drénaypadro * 35 - drénayshînko * 36 - drénaysé * 37 - drénayshite * 38 - drénayacho * 39 - drénaynwive * 40 - parîna * 41 - parênayuno * 42 - parênaydá * 43 - parênaydri * 44 - parênaypadro * 45 - parênayshînko * 46 - parênaysé * 47 - parênayshite * 48 - parênayacho * 49 - parênaynwive * 50 - shînpîna * 51 - shînpênayuno * 52 - shînpênaydo * 53 - shînpênaydri * 54 - shînpênaypadro * 55 - shînpênayshînko * 56 - shînpênaysé * 57 - shînpênayshite * 58 - shînpênayacho * 59 - shînpênaynwive * 60 - hesîna * 70 - hetîna * 80 - ochîna * 90 - novîna * 100 - shî * 110 - shînoji * 200 - doshîno * 220 - doshînosbEne * 300 - dreshîno * 400 - padroshîno * 500 - kiñîno * 600 - héshîno * 700 - heteshîno * 800 - ochoshîno * 900 - noveshîno * 1000 - mi kariá n. quality; elaboration; attention; devotion; precision; calidad; elaboración; atención; devoción; precisión. karîne adj. hot; fervent; sunny; caliente; ferviente; soleado. kárita n. card; letter; note; message; carta; nota; mensaje. karo n. expensive; caro. karsechî n. sock; stocking; calcetín; media. kárukuro n. calculation; calculus; math; count; cálculo; calculación; matemática; cuenta. kárune n. meat; flesh; carne. kasaviñyo n. wedding; boda; matrimonio; casamiento. Etymology: A possible fusion of casamiento and matrimonio. katarse cardinal. fourteen; catorce. katava n. mass; substance; masa; substancia; sustancia. katorsishivo ordinal. fourteenth; decimocuarto. kazaritsuke n. arrangement; distribution; distrubición; patrón de distribución. ke rel. pron. that; which; who; whom; que. Kárita ké te mâni rárao ira. The letter (that) I sent you was long. La carta que te mandé era larga. Raîne ké no rí o eskurivi pwie anafureta é. People (who) cannot read or write are illiterate. (ké referring to subject). La gente que no puede leer o escribir es analfabeta. Se persana, ké muy bì konásuko, konyávre no é. That person, (whom) I know very well, is not to be trusted. Esa persona que conozco muy bien no es de fiar. kichî n. kitchen; cocina. Etymology: Jp. kicchin ultimately from Eng. kitchen. kie adj. strange; unorthodox; abnormal; extraño; no ortodoxo; anormal. Etymology: Jap kiheki (strange habit). kîno ordinal. fifth; quinto. kînse cardinal. fifteen; quince. kînsishivo ordinal. fifteenth; decimoquinto. kô prep. with; con. koe n. voice; say; voz. kokyó n. house; building; casa; edificio. komparashyô n. telling apart; discrimination; classification; diferentiation; discriminación; clasificación; diferenciación; distintción. kompetînshya n. competition; race; game; competencia; carrera; juego. komprevîno n. admiration; complement; admiración; complemento. komprio n. complex; complicated; messy; convoluted; excessive; complejo; complicado; desordenado; desorganizado; excesivo. kônáwto n. contact; touch; influence; at reach; contacto; toque; influencia; al alcance. kôndró n. control; grip; control; agarre. konepshyô n. connection; link; relation; conexión; lazo; relación. koneráw adj. frozen; frightened; fragile; congelado; asustado; frágil. kônfûnjio adj. confused; baffled; confundido; aturdido. kônfushyô n. counfusion; misunderstanding; confusión; malentendido. kônfuso adj. confuse; messy; illogical; unorganized; confuso; perplejo; desordenado; ilógico; desorganizado. kônjishyô n. condition; term; requirement; condición; término; requerimiento; necesidad. kônjishyô n. condition; circumstance; condición; circumstancia. konoshio adj. well-know; renouned; famous; notorious; studied; known; conocido; renombrado; famoso; notorio; notable; estudiado; sabido. konoshivîno n. knowledge; experience; suffering; conocimiento; experiencia; sufrimiento. kônsepînshya n. consequence; reaction; echo; reflection; consequencia; reacción; eco; reflexión. kônsuturukishiô n. construction; building; construcción; edificio. kônsuturutó n. builder; architect; worker; designer; engineer; constructor; arquitecto; trabajador; diseñador; ingeniero. konurito n. conflict; dispute; argument; fight; struggle; conflicto; disputa; discución; pelea; lucha. konzúta n. conduct; behaviour; stance; attitude; conducta; comportamiento; compostura; actitud. korasô n. heart; centre; middle; core; corazón; centro; medio. korichina n. curtain; film; cortina; división. korîne n. current; flow; movement; corriente; flujo; movimiento. koró n. colour; hue; tone; color; tinte; tono. kósa n. cause; reason; explanation; causa; razón; explicación. koshina n. oven; furnace; cocina; horno. koshiniro n. cook; chef; baker; cocinero; chef; panadero. koujo n. dialect; slang; brogue; accent; dialecto; jerga; acento; modo de hablar. Etymology: Jap. 'koujou' - 'speech'. kovândâne n. leader; boss; guide; jefe; líder; guía. kovia n. food; comida. kovînso n. start; beginning; introduction; comienzo; introducción; partida. koviti n. reunion; gathering; conference; congregation; reunión; conferencia; congregación; multitud. kovû adj. common; mundane; normal; común; mundano; normal. kowo n. behaviour; composture; perspective; comportamiento; compostura; perspectiva. Etymology: Jp. - koudo ''behaviour. kowo n. butt; ass; trasero; culo. Etymology: Jap. - kouhou - behind. koyá n. necklace; bracelet; collar; pulsera. kuchára n. spoon; cuchara. kuchiyo n. knife; blade; razor; sword; cuchillo; daga; filo; cortador; espada. kuna n. crib; bed; birthplace; place of origin; origin; cuna; cama; lugar de nacimiento; lugar de origen; origen; concepción. kura n. hit; crash; impact; golpe; choque; impacto. Etymology: Jap. - kura crash. kuro n. butt; ass; booty; trasero; culo; pompas. kuró n. trouble; lío. kuryaso adj. curious; full of wonder; intrigued; perplexed; curioso; intrigado; perplejo. kuryoshiá n. curiosity; keeness; interest; curiosidad; interés. kusho n. mouth; entrance; boca; entrada. kyo adv. sudden; abrupt; repentino; abrupto. Etymology: Jap kyuu (sudden). kaveo n. hair; fur; cabello; pelo. kavisa n. head; top; lead; cabeza; cima; delantera. kayáw adj. silent; mute; meditative; silencioso; callado; mudo; pensativo. kúrito n. cult; sect; organization; culto; secta; organización. kare demons. this; este; esta; esto. Kare ho kárita é. This is your letter. Esta es su carta. Note: This is a formal (polite) demonstrative for proximity. ké int. what?; que? Ké ase? What are you/is he/she/it doing? Qué haces/hace? kî int. who; whom; quién; a quién. Kî é? Who is it? Quién es? M - m mako n. snot; moco. matayo adj. tall; long; alto; largo. mavura n. dark red; rojo oscuro. midro n. metre; metro. misgra n. mix; mezcla. moráw adj. purple; fucsia; violet; morado; fucsia; violeta. munika n. wrist; muñeca. madre n. mother; madre. mafu n. textile; weaving; cloth; textil; costura; tela. Etymology: Jap. mafu - cloth. maira n. wood; material out of which metaphorically men are made of; madera; material del cual el hombre está metaforicamente hecho. mákina n. machine; máquina. mânekiya n. cream; crema. mani n. peanut; seed; nut; maní; semilla; nuez. mano n. hand; help; mano; ayuda. manyana n. tommorow; mañana. marapi adj. close; near; similar; cerca; similar; parecido. marichiyo n. hammer; martillo. marisuko n. seafood; marisco. marisuma n. swamp; creek; wetland; marisma; pantano. maro adj. bad; evil; crappy; malo; malvado; una porquería. marubáw adj. evil; bad; cruel; malvado; malo; cruel. marudá n. evil; mal; maldad. máruka n. mark; dent; marca; golpe. másuka n. fly; gnat; mosca; bicho. masukurino n. masuline; manly; masculino; macho. matiryia n. material; material. mazuro adj. mature; wise; experienced; maduro; sabio; experimentado. me n. month; mes. medyanache n. midnight; medianoche. medyâne prep. by means of; through; using; mediante. mejishô n. measurement; assesment; consideration; comparing; medición; asesoramiento; consideración; comparación. mênchira n. lie; deceit; mentira; engaño. merukáw n. market; mercado. mesgráw adj. mixed; assorted; mezclado; surtido. metá n. metal; metal. mevárya n. memory; memoria. midyo n. middle; medio. mijiko n. doctor; doctor; médico. mîne n. mind; brain; mente; cerebro. minerá n. mineral; mineral. minuto n. minute; minutos. mio n. fear; miedo; pavor. miori adj. green; verde. mioso adj. scaredy; frightened; miedoso; asustadizo. miri cardinal. one thousand; mil. mirishiva n. one thousandth; milésima. mirishivo ordinal. thousandth; milésimo. miruda n. shit; poop; mierda; caca. misumo adj. same; mismo. mo n. letter; character; symbol; letra; carácter; símbolo. Etymology: Jap moji -(letter of alphabet).. Note: Not of French origin (mot). moáw adj. wet; mojado. mônánya n. mountain; montaña. mono n. thing; object; contraption; subject; cosa; objeto; asunto; maquinaria. morá n. values; moral. morischya n. disturbance; inconvenience; molestia; inconveniencia; perturbación. mosukito n. mosquito; mosquito. motó n. motor; motor. movîno n. moment; event; momento; event. movivîno n. movement; movimiento. mûndo n. world; planet; mundo; planeta. múshika n. music; melody; tune; música; melodía; tonada. musue n. daughter; hija. musuko n. son; hijo. músukuro n. muscle; flesh; músculo; carne. mwirite n. death; muerte. mwirito adj. dead; deceased; muerto; fallecido. N - n nache n. night; noche. námare n. name; denomination; nombre; denominación. nara n. process; procedure; proceso; procedimiento. Etymology: Jap narabi (line). nárite n. north; norte. nata n. note; nota. navi n. wave; tide; surf; ola; marea; quiebre de la ola. nesesiá n. necessity; need; demand; necesidad; demanda. nezó n. rat; mouse; rata; ratón. Etymology: Jap. nezumi - mouse. nike n. nickel; níquel. ninyo n. boy; niño. nori n. seaweed; vegetable; alga; acelga. novi n. flea; tick; bedbug; pulga; garrapata; liendre; ácaro. Etymology: Jap nomi (flea). nwive cardinal. nine; nueve. nyoi n. smell; stench; fragance; olor; fragancia; hedor. nyoinyoi adj. smelly; stinky; oloroso; apestoso. netso n. heat; swelter; excess; canícula; calor; exceso. nai adj. naïve; ingenuo. nakatatoa n. humour; parody; humor; parodia. narana adj. orange; naranja. nari n. nose; nariz. nashivîno n. birth; nacimiento. natsurá adj. natural; natural. natsurarisa n. nature; wilderness; naturaleza. nautso n. boot; bota. nemashyo n. business; trade; negocio; intercambio. nesesaryo n. necessary; essential; necesario; esencial; imprescindible. ninya n. girl; niña. niro adj. black; negro. nirubyo n. nerve; nervio. nishi n. day; día. nochishya n. news; noticia. noûno adj. away; separated; separado; en otro lugar. novino ordinal. ninth; noveno. nuo n. knot; nudo. nuve n. cloud; light cloud; nube; nube clara. núvero n. number; cipher; número; cifra. nwi n. nut; nuez. nwivo adj. new; recent; nuevo; reciente. O - o odyáw adj. hated; disliked; detested; despised; odiado; detestado. oendíw adj. offended; insulted; ofendido; insultado. oênshivo adj. offensive; ofensivo. oînsa n. offense; insult; ofensa; insulto. okona n. act; action; gesture; acto; acción; gesto; expresión. ônme n. predilection; intense liking; predilección; gusto intenso. Etymology: Jap. honmei - favourite. oriná adj. original; primordial; original; primordial. oso adj. late; tardy; tarde; atrasado. Etymology: Jap osoi (late arrival). otonai adv. little; barely; apenas; poco. ovosa n. weight; peso. otoriá n. authority; ruling party; government; policía; autoridad; partido regente; gobierno; police. otováchiko adj. automatic; instantaneous; automático; instantáneo. ô n. book; libro. Etymology: Jap - hon. obito n. object; thing; purpose; objeto; cosa; propósito. oiste n. west; oeste. omá n. home; dwelling; casa; lugar de descanso. omarimo n. belly button; ombligo. ôndo n. deep; profound; hondo; profundo. one n. bone; skeleton; hueso; esqueleto. Etymology: Jap. hone. ônse cardinal. eleven; once. ônsishivo ordinal. eleventh; onceavo. operashyô n. operation; procedure; operación. opiñó n. opinion; opinión. oposhishyô n. opposition; oposición. opwisto n. opposite; contrary; opuesto; contrario. ora expr. hello; hi; hola. oranisáw adj. together; united; clumped; junto; unido; amontonado. orañisashyô n. gathering; comittee; emergency reunion; congregación; comité; reunión de emergencia. oria n. ear; oreja. oriê n. origin; story; origen; historia. orumá adj. formal; polite; respectful; formal; respetuoso; educado; cortés. orumarumêne adv. formally; oficially; formalmente; oficialmente. orumima n. worker; builder; field worker; trabajador; constructor; labrador. oserubaó n. observant; observador. oserubashyô n. observation; investigation; studying; observación; investigación; estudio. osiano n. ocean; océano. osukuriá n. darkness; oscuridad. osupitá n. hospital; hospital. otanyo n. autumn; otoño. ouro n. way; path; destiny; life; camino; ruta; destino; vida. outavo ordinal. eighth; octavo. oyáa n. glimpse; glance; ojeada; vistazo; mirada breve. oyia n. today; hoy. P - p pa prep. for; towards; para; a; hacia. pá n. which?; cuál? pabre adj. poor; pobre. padre n. father; padre. pai n. country; land; nation; país; tierra; patria; nación. pakite n. box; caja. pako adj. few; little; poco. pamo n. pay; pago. pânáno n. swamp; marsh; pantano; marisma. pânarô n. trousers; pants; pantalones; trusas. paravó exp. please; if you will; por favor; si pudiese. párubo n. dust; polvo. pasáw n. past; pasado. paso n. step; pace; paso. paso n. well; pozo. pasti n. baked dessert; postre horneado. pekinyo adj. small; tiny; pequeño. pemavîno n. glue; pegamento. pênsavîno n. thought; pensamiento. perata n. ball; bola; pelota. perekishyô n. perfection; perfección. peria n. fight; pelea. perigraso adj. dangerous; peligroso. pidra n. stone; rock; piedra; roca. pînsúra n. paint; colouring; pintura; colorante. pio n. fart; pedo. pobrashyô n. population; población. podrio n. rotten; gone bad; podrido; malogrado; echado a perder. poeraso adj. powerful; mighty; big; poderoso; gran; grande. poeshia n. poetry; poesía. poi n. power; capability; ability; poder; capacidad; abilidad. porichika n. politics; burocracy; política; burocracia. poshishyô n. position; location; posición; ubicación. prachino n. platinum; platino. prâna n. plant; herb; planta; hierba. pranita n. planet; planeta. prasi n. pleasure; placer. praya n. beach; coast; playa; costa. piso n. floor; ground; base; suelo; piso; base. pundro n. bullet; projectile; bala; proyectil. padráw n. square; cuadrado. adj. square; right-angled; boring; monotonous; cuadrado; rectangular; aburrido; monótono. padro cardinal. four; cuatro. páina n. leaf; page; piece of paper; hoja; página; pedazo de papel. para prep. for; with the purpose of; para; con el propósito de. parába n. roof; umbrella; techo; tejado; paraguas. Etymology: paraguas. parabra n. word; palabra. pari n. wall; pared; muralla. párite n. part; section; pàrte; sección; trozo. párito ordinal. fourth; cuarto. pashîne adj. patient; paciente. pashînshya n. patience; paciencia. paso n. pace; paso. pasta n. paste; pasta; masa. pasto n. grass; pasto. páñiko n. panic; pánico. peaso n. piece; pedazo. pejio n. request; pedido. pemaso n. sticky; pegajoso. pene n. hairbrush; peine. perigro n. danger; peligro. perito n. perfect; perfecto. pero n. hide; skin; leather; cuero; piel. Etymology: */kw -> /p/. persana n. person; persana. perujio adj. lost; perdido. pesajiya n. nightmare; pesadilla. peschyô n. question; subject; theme; idea; questión; sujeto; tema; asunto; idea. pesukaó n. fisher; pescador. pesukáw n. fish; pez; pescado. pi n. foot; pie. picho n. chest; breast; pecho. piko n. beak; pico. pîna n. account; record; cuenta; grabación; registro. pine n. penis; pene. pîno n. story; history; idea; cuento; historia; idea. piro n. dog; perro. piruda n. string; chord; union; filament; cuerda; cordón; unión; filamento. pirujia n. loss; pérdida. piruna n. leg; pierna. piruno n. horn; cuerno. pirupo n. body; structure; object; cuerpo; estructura; objeto. piso n. floor; piso. pistara n. gun; pistol; rifle; pistola; rifle. poshiviriá n. possibility; posibilidad. prano adj. flat; plano. prata n. silver; plata. prato n. plate; dish; plato; platillo. pratyáw adj. silver; plateado. premûna n. question; pregunta. presîne n. present; the now; presente; el ahora. prishyo n. price; precio. prishyô n. impediment; impedimento. privaira n. spring; primavera. priváw adj. private; privado. priviro ordinal. first; primero. probriva n. problem; pain; problema; dolor. proesó n. teacher; professor; profesor; maestro. profûndo adj. deep; profound; hondo; profundo. protista n. protest; protesta. provábre adj. likely; probably; probable; concevible. prozuto n. product; reaction; handcraft; producto; reacción; artesanía. pruva n. feather; pluma. prwiva n. test; exam; prueba; exámen. púbriko adj. open; public; vulgar; abierto; público; vulgar. pûnchyamúo adj. sharp; pointy; puntiagudo; afilado. pûno n. point; punto. purio adj. polished; pulido. purisa n. purity; pureza. puro adj. pure; clean; puro; limpio. pwirita n. door; entrance; puerta; entrada. pwirito n. port; dock; puerto. poruki int. why?; porqué? R - r rhaja n. king; rey. rhaka n. rock; stone; pebble; roca; piedra; pepa. rhekompînsa n. reward; recompensa. rêmbáe n. language; tounge; lenguaje; idioma; lengua. rhesupito n. respect; respeto. rhesupônsábre adj. responsible; responsable. ravó n. love; infatuation; attachment; adoration; passion; affection; amor; pasión; afecto; adoración. ráchimo n. threat; menace; unpleasant gesture; amenaza; gesto amenazante; gesto desagradable. Etymology: látigo. radriyo n. block; brick; stone; bloque; ladrillo; piedra. rhai n. root; origin; raíz; origen. ráika n. logic; lógica. raîne n. people; gente. raíra n. war; conflict; arms race; guerra; conflicto; carrera armamentista. raira n. jelly; gelatina; jalea. rako n. crazy; insane; loco; demente. ramui n. woman; mujer. rána n. cloth; fabric; drag; tela; fábrica; trapo. ranyaó n. lumberjack; leñador. rhapa n. clothes; ropa. rápi n. pencil; crayon; chalk; paintbrush; writing utensil; lápiz; crayola; crayón; tiza; pincel; herramienta para escribir. rhápio adj. quick; fast; swift; rápido; veloz. rárao adj. long; extensive; largo; extenso. rharo adj. strange; unusual; raro; extraño; inusual. rhasguño n. scratch; rasguño. rhasô n. reason; motivation; razón; motivación. rata n. cough; tos. rhato n. while; rato. rava n. flame; ember; llama; flama. rhava n. branch; twig; rama. raváw n. washing; rinsing; cleaning; lavado; enjuague; limpiado. raváw n. washed; cleaned; rinsed; lavado; enjuagado; limpiado. ravó n. soap; shampoo; jabón; champú. raw adj. loose; lazy; flojo; con poca atadura. rhaw n. red; bright red; rojo; rojo brillante. adj. red; rojo. rayo n. hole; depression; cavity; hoyo; depresión; cavidad. rhayo n. ray; lightning; relámpago; rayo. rhayo n. roll; rollo; pliege. re n. law; ley. rhefuyo n. refuge; refugio. reitsura n. sermon; lecture; sermón; lectura. rêmbáe n. language; speech; lenguaje; idioma. rhemurá adj. regular; predictable; regular; predecible. rheôndo adj. round; sperical; redondo; esferoide. repênevêne adv. frequently; often; frequentemente; a menudo. repîne adj. frequent; common; frequente; común. rhepirudo n. memory; memoria; recuerdo. rhepisa n. shelf; repisa. rhepresênachivo adj. representative; representativo. rherashyô n. connection; connotation; conexión; conotación. rheriyô n. religion; belief; lifestyle; religión; creencia; estilo de vida. resrio n. illness; cold; resfrío; gripe. rhi n. net; red. ribre adj. free; libre. ribro n. writing; escritura. riekuto n. reject; rechazo. rhigra n. rule; ruler; law; order; regulation; regla; ley; órden; regulación. rikio n. liquid; líquido. rhiko n. rich; wealthy; rico; adinerado. Etymology: back then there probably was no money. rhimo n. rhythm; beat; speed; ritmo; golpe; velocidad. rimpyo adj. clean; limpio. rina n. flour; dough; harina; masa. rînavîne adv. slowly; lentamente. rîne n. forehead; front; frente; parte delantera. rino n. break; freno. rinya n. line; línea. rinyaibáre adj. parallel; contiguous; similar; paralelo; contiguo; similar. Etymology: lineas iguales. rio adj. cold; frío; frigidez. rio adj. cold; freezing; chilly; frio; congelado; helado. rhisa n. laughter; risa. riso n. smooth; liso. rista n. list; lista. risto adj. clever; smart; listo; inteligente. riteratsura n. writing; written record; escritura; registro escrito. riveritá n. freedom; libertad. rivite n. limit; límite. ro n. flower; flor. ro n. light; luz. rhojiya n. knee; rodilla. rôno n. continent; mainland; continente; tierra. Etymology: Jap - rando from Eng land. rhubyo adj. blonde; rubio. rudáw n. finger; pointer; touch; dedo; puntero; toque. Etymology: *'el+dedo'. ruî n. end; conclusion; fin; conclusión. ruia n. guide; help; guidance; mentor; guía; ayuda; guianza; maestro. ruiro n. ice; snow; hielo; nieve. Note: Note that no distinction is made between 'snow' and 'ice', unlike many languages. ruiro n. filament; thread; filamento; hilo. rukau n. elbow; joint; codo; articulación. rukaw n. elbow; joint; codo; articulación. rukoî n. cushion; pillow; almohada; cojín. rumá n. place; location; lugar; ubicación. runa n. moon; luna. rupéo n. neck; throat; cuello; garganta. ruvó n. humour; humor. rhwa n. wheel; rueda. rhwaso adj. noisy; ruidoso. rhwio n. noise; ruido. rhyakishyô n. response; answer; respuesta. rakai n. street; path; road; way; route; camino; calle; paso; ruta. ruruo n. flow; movement; river; flujo; movimiento; río. ruta n. fruit; fruta. raiva n. rival; enemy; rival; enemigo. rabyo n. lip; labio. raw n. side; edge; lado; costado; borde. riche n. milk; leche. rîmba n. toungue; speech; lengua; idioma. rîne n. magnifying glass; lupa. Etymology: lente. rîno adj. slow; lento. S - s shigno n. sign; signo; señal. shimpre adj. simple; simple. shimpre adv. always; siempre. shînchíko n. scientist; researcher; científico; investigador. adj. scientific; científico. shipo n. tail; buttocks; end; remains; cola; trasero; nalgas; final; sobras. Etymology: Jp. - shippo. shiro n. sky; heaven; cielo. shirukuro n. circle; ring; círculo; aro. shito n. stillness; quiet; silencio; quietud; silencio. shiva n. top; hilltop; head; cima; punta del cerro; delantera; cabeza. show n. conquest; annexation; conquista; annexación. Etymology: From Jap. shouri. shyesta n. nap; sleep; breather; siesta; dormida; descanso. shyuá n. city; town; settlement; population; ciudad; pueblo; asentamiento; población. sowâ n. disagreement; tension; dischordance; desacuerdo; tensión; discordancia. Etymology: Jap. - 'souhan' - disagreement. suti n. stick; palo. shî prep. without; sin. shigro n. cycle; pattern; motif; ciclo; patrón; motivo. shînko cardinal. five; cinco. shiro n. adj. white; pure; holy; blanco; puro; sagrado; santo. shirubato n. whistle; call; silbato; silbido; llamado. shistiva n. system; way of doing things; way; sistema; modo de hacer las cosas; modo. shite cardinal. seven; siete. shoue n. crash; blunder; accident; failiure; choque; accidente; falla; derrota. Etymology: Jap. - shougeki - crash. T - t terevato n. earthquake; tremor; terremoto; temblor. tsuvasa n. wing; feather; row (boat's); ala; pluma; remo. tairi n. continent; landmass; continente; tierra; masa terrestre. Etymology: Jap - tairiku - continent. takusô adj. too much; excessive; copious; demasiado; excesivo; copioso; a montones. Etymology: Jap. 'takusan' - a lot. tapyóo adj. sane; normal; sano; normal; cuerdo. Etymology: Jap toppyoushimonai meaning crazy, proably, unless I'm crazy myself. tava n. ball; head; testicle; bola; cabeza; testa; testículo. tejáto n. desert; desierto. Etymology: probably a portmanteaux of Ifpañul 'thizhírtu' and Epeó 'dxexato', both meaning the same.. tên n. lord; god; deity; dios; señor; deidad. Etymology: Jap - 'tenshu' - god. tevu n. table; mesa. Etymology: unknown. to n. limb; extremidad. Etymology: Jap - 'tou' from Eng. 'toe'. tokí n. clock; watch; reloj. Etymology: Jap tokei - clock. tsuo n. condition; state; shape; condición; estado; forma. Etymology: Jp. - tsugou. tabra n. plank; table; surface; tabla; mesa; superficie. taichiní adj. alone; solitary; solo; solitario. Etymology: Jap tadaichini - alone. taiyó n. sun; god; sol; dios. tárude n. afternoon; tarde (la). tasa n. cup; tasa. tavanyo n. size; proportion; tamaño; proporción. tênashyô n. temptation; tentación. tênê n. tendency; tendencia. teneó n. fork; tenedor. tersiro ordinal. third; tercero. ticho n. roof; techo. tira n. cloth; tela. tiva n. idea; concept; idea; concepto. tôno adj. stupid; tonto. tori n. bird; pájaro. toria n. pimple; grain; spot; grano; punto; acumulación sebácea debajo de la piel. Etymology: Jap - torihada (pimple). Syn: ñiki. torumîna n. storm; tormenta. toruniyo n. nail; screw; clavo; tornillo. trai n. attempt; intento. tso n. yearning for; añoramiento. Etymology: Jap tsuki (moon). tsuna n. relatioship; relación. Etymology: Jap tsunagari (relationship). tsuvo n. tube; tobo. tyoria n. theory; knowledge; teoría; conocimiento. tápa n. sickness; disease; illness; enfermedad; epidemia; malestar. Etymology: Either Jap. toppatsu (outbreak) or Span tapa (lid, as in blocked nose). tatsujî n. expert; advanced; experto; avanzado. Etymology: Jap. tatsujin (expert). U - u uchi adj. weak; shabby; tumbling; débil; derrumbándose; insostenible. Etymology: Jap. 'uchiku' - weak. utsukushi adj. beautiful; attractive; sexy; hot; cool; bello; atractivo; sexy; caliente; genial. umo n. juice; jugo. uno cardinal. one; uno. unya n. nail; uña. ushiro adj. behind; back-facing; atrás; trasero. Etymology: Jp ushiro. uso n. use; purpose; uso; propósito. uvano n. human; humano. uvara n. face; expression; appearance; cara; expresión; apariencia. uwa n. jacket; coat; chaqueta; abrigo. Etymology: Probably from J. - uwagi jacket. uñivirso n. universe; cosmos; universo; cosmos. uñya n. unity; unidad. uro n. slope; grado de inclinación; pendiente. V - v vuki n. weapon; defense; arma; defensa. votâ n. button; bud; clitoris; botón; capullo; clítoris. vavayparte n. vagina; vagina. viyivia n. behaviour; pattern; reaction; answer; comportamiento; patrón; reacción; respuesta. Etymology: Jp. - biheibia from Eng. behaiviour. voufó n. storm; hurricane; tormenta; huracán. Etymology: Jap boufuu (storm). voumisha n. refugee; refugiado. Etymology: Jap boumeisha (refugee). vûnme n. culture; cultura. Etymology: Jap - bunmei (culture). vuno n. tail; end; conclusion; cola; final; término; conclusión. vúsukea n. search; búsqueda. vuta n. pig; glutton; fatass; swine; cerdo; glotón; culón; gordo; cochino. varaivo n. feather; wing; pluma; ala. vata n. law; ley. Y - y y conj. and; y. yaina n. bird; chicken; pájaro; gallina. yake answer. because; porque. yaki adj. repulsive; repulsivo. Etymology: probably sound origin.. yanânshya n. gain; profit; ganancia. yâncho n. hook; gancho. yarâna n. throat; garganta. yasai n. vegetable; vegetal. yasgo n. finding; discovery; hallazgo; descubrimiento. yasiposh n. fat; round; gordo; redondo. Etymology: From Jap. yaseppochi - skinny person.. yáta n. drop; droplet; gota; gotita. yeroero n. disgust; repulse; disgusto; repulsión. youkî adj. funny; hilarious; comical; lighthearted; chistoso; gracioso; cómico; alegre. Syn: chistaso. yowa n. coward; yellow-belly; chicken; cobarde; culero; gallina. adj. cowardly; cobarde; culero. Etymology: Jp. yowamushi - coward. yarudá n. uglyness; hideousness; fealdad. yárudo n. fat; chubby; gordo; rechoncho. yave n. key; code; llave; código. yobiruno n. government; rule; law; gobierno; ley. yusano n. worm; maggot; catterpillar; gusano; oruga. yusto n. taste; preference; tounge; gusto; preferencia; lengua. yoinoekita adj. ready; prepared; listo; preparado. yubya n. rain; precipitation; lluvia; precipitación. Z - z zênshî n. conscience; consciousness; mind; intelligence; god; purpose; consciencia; consciente; mente; inteligencia; dios; propósito. Etymology: Jap zenshin - consciousness. zúa n. doubt; uncertainty; fear; duda; incertidumbre; miedo. zuro n. hard; tough; duro; difícil. zurâne prep. while; at the moment of; durante.